


Dripping wet

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Dean jerk off in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping wet

Whenever Dean calls, Castiel is there. Sometimes he's there even when Dean doesn't call, hovering around and trying to get a greater understanding on what it means to be human. Sometimes...

Sometimes he just likes to watch.

Dean is leaning against the pastel blue tiles of the shower, hot water running over his muscles and almost drowning his heavy breathing. His hand is on his cock and he's stroking himself rhythmically, slowly, almost lazily. Castiel is everywhere in the room, and nowhere at the same time. It is convenient to be an angel.

This is one of those invasions of Dean's personal space that upset Dean so much, but Castiel thinks it'll be okay because Dean won't be upset if he doesn't know. Castiel just wants to understand this. He wants to understand why this makes Dean forget about his worries, about the world, about everything, if only for a few moments.

Dean shifts his weight, bracing his left arm against the wall, tensing his shoulders. He flicks his wrist and does something with his fingers, so quick that Castiel almost doesn't notice, and his breath hitches and his hand starts moving faster.

The spray of water runs down his back and over scars old and new. Castiel watches a drop slide down between Dean's shoulder blades, and another drop falling from Dean's wet hair, and another drop trapped between his eyelashes.

Castiel can't feel heat in his current state, but he knows that the water is hot, and Dean's skin even hotter. Dean looks almost feverish as he licks his lips, pink tongue sliding over droplets of water. Castiel can't feel anything in his current state, but he wishes he could.

Dean's breath has gone rough and irregular, his eyes are unfocused. He drags his thumb over the head of his cock and his eyes flicker shut. One stroke, then another, and Dean is coming, with Castiel's name on his lips. He leans against the wall, limp, letting the hot water was over him.

Castiel wonders if he should manifest himself. It would be the easiest thing to step in the shower with him, to say Dean's name just as Dean has just said his. He hesitates one second too many, and Dean is already opening is eyes, pushing back his wet hair and picking up the soap. Castiel watches as Dean starts scrubbing himself. He's frowning already, and doesn't look as if he'd welcome company right now.

Next time, Castiel tells himself. Maybe next time.


End file.
